Especial Sakura Uchiha: Año nuevo
by mariaana07
Summary: Ya han pasado años desde que Sasuke Uchiha se fue de allí, y la vida ha tomado rumbos firmes para el equipo 7 que dejó aquel día. Sakura Uchiha y Sasuke Haruno tienen ya 17 años y luchan día a día para proteger Konoha con ayuda de Itachi, que continúa en Akatsuki. Sin embargo, no será hasta una misión en la que Naruto y Kakashi no están, que ambos comienzan reflexionar a solas...


**¡Cuánto tiempo que pasó desde este fic! Hace prácticamente un año lo terminé, y hace sólo un tiempo atrás empecé a tener la vaga idea de hacer un especial. Quedaron demasiadas cosas a la imaginación, tanta tela para cortar siendo desperdiciada que no pude evitarlo. Tenía que hacer al menos algo corto, porque ustedes se lo merecen más que nada. Tuve un poco de miedo al principio, pero creo que me quedó muy bien. Si no han leído Sakura Uchiha, no van a entender nada.**

**Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado todo el año, por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser reconocida por mi talento, por seguirme por acá o por facebook. Recibo cada review, mensaje o pm con cariño e intento devolver todo lo que me dan de esta manera. Esto no es tanto para mí como para ustedes, es un regalo por un año excelente. Porque jamás me habían reconocido tanto como escritora desde este fic, así empezó todo. "Sakura Uchiha" no fue tan famoso como "El desertor olvidado", pero sí fue donde más aprendí, mi pequeño tesoro, mi obra consentida. Amé escribir esta historia, es muy especial para mí. Conocí mucha gente, fue la que me preparó para hacerme reconocida en los escritos posteriores. Así que ésta es la razón por la que escogí este fic para hacerles este regalito en vez de cualquier otro que haya escrito. **

**No hay palabras que expresen lo que siento cuando los leo escribirme, sus palabras de apoyo, su amor. Gracias, gracias y gracias. Ya lo dije antes, pero lo repito: No sería lo que soy hoy de no ser por ustedes. Mis escritos sólo serían palabras más, si nadie los leyera. Ustedes me han hecho la que soy hoy, me han inspirado. Espero algún día poder escribir un libro de verdad, poder publicarlo. Es uno de mis grandes sueños (además de ser abogada! jaja, soy tan ambiciosa! xD). **

**¡Les deseo lo mejor para el 2014! ¡ÉXITOS! Brindemos por ustedes, por el aguante que tienen, por el soporte que son para mí, por creer en mí, por ser tan geniales y únicos todos. Brindemos por el SasuSaku que nos permitió conocernos, brindemos por la vida que es tan hermosa.**

**¡SALUD!**

* * *

**Especial Sakura Uchiha: Año nuevo.**

Ambos caminaban por el sendero con unas mochilas con algunas cosas, tranquilos y sin apuro pero con firmeza y seguridad: Sakura Uchiha y Sasuke Haruno. Los dos niños que alguna vez habían conocido a Sasuke Uchiha, tenían ya diecisiete años cada uno y eran prácticamente adultos.

Habían realizado juntos, como equipo, miles de misiones. El visitante del otro mundo los había cambiado a todos, a Sakura especialmente. Después de que se fuera con Sakura Haruno a vivir a otro mundo, el equipo 7 se unió más que cualquier otro equipo que existiera. Sus lazos se fortalecieron, y Sakura tenía la cabeza mucho más blanca que antes. Ahora todo era tan nítido que sentía que podía sonreír cuando quisiera, incluso si no todo era perfecto porque su hermano todavía era creído como el gran masacrador, y estaba lejos protegiendo la aldea desde afuera.

Para ella la vida ahora tenía un sentido mucho más claro que antes, y no era la venganza… nunca lo fue. Aprendió el valor de la amistad, de la fraternidad e incluso del amor. Hizo las paces con el pasado y tomó un nuevo rumbo en su vida, dispuesta a seguir luchando también para ayudar a su hermano a proteger al mundo de la maldad de akatsuki y de otros enemigos egoístas. Y tras hablar con el tercer hokage, sabía que algún día Itachi podría regresar a la aldea como lo que realmente era.

El secreto para que eso ocurriera estaba en no rendirse, algo que Naruto tenía demasiado claro desde el principio y también el resto del equipo ahora. La constancia, el seguir luchando por la justicia y no por venganza, por amor y no por odio.

Kakashi solía liderarlos con pasión y mucha más admiración que en el mundo original de Sasuke Uchiha, porque a diferencia de allí ellos habían conseguido hacerse unidos a una edad tan temprana, y sin remordimientos ni odio entre ellos, ni siquiera rivalidades infantiles. Eso era fascinante para el gran sensei. Los amaba, estaba orgulloso de ellos.

Naruto, por otro lado, seguía inquebrantable en su sueño de ser hokage algún día para que cosas como las de Takako no se repitieran, o se solucionaran de una forma distinta a la que se ocultó en Konoha. Deseaba erradicar el mal del mundo, construir uno nuevo y sencillo, mantenerlo unido… pero sobre todo, tener a sus dos columnas de soporte a su lado siempre: Sakura y Sasuke, sus mejores amigos. Los amaba como a los hermanos que nunca tuvo. La rivalidad que quiso engendrarse un tiempo con Sakura ya no existía, ambos se cuidaban entre ellos sin importarles qué pudiera hacer el otro.

Todos siguieron fielmente los consejos que dejó Sasuke en su nota final a ese mundo: Naruto siguió entrenando con Jiraya, yéndose seguido de la aldea. Había llegado a ausentarse un par de años inmediatamente después de lo sucedido aquel día. Sasuke Haruno, por otro lado, siguió el consejo de buscar a Tsunade-sama, quien no accedió de buenas a primeras a entrenarlo pero luego de una insistencia de semanas del niño, finalmente accedió y hasta la convenció de volver a Konoha como una de las consejeras del hokage.

A Sakura la siguió entrenando Kakashi como hasta ese momento, aprendiendo todo de él. Desarrolló su poder, el elemento del fuego y la electricidad que corría por sus venas de manera natural, y también forjó su carácter a la medida de él, aprendiendo de su pasado que una noche de soledad le confesó. Lo que pasó con Rin, con Obito... aunque claro, ninguno tenía ni idea de que Obito era Tobi. Pero eso pertenecería a otro tiempo no muy lejano.

Como equipo ya se habían enfrentado a algunos akatsukis, conociendo incluso algunas de sus debilidades y sus ubicaciones exactas gracias a Itachi, quien les enviaba mensajes secretos constantemente para mantenerlos al tanto. De alguna manera jamás lo cachaban, aunque Sakura siempre tenía la preocupación de que lo hicieran alguna vez. Jamás lo decía, pero Sasuke Haruno lo veía en sus ojos. Ella era realmente difícil de leer, incluso habiéndose abierto mucho más a las relaciones después de la ida de Sasuke Uchiha, algunas cuestiones de fondo en su carácter siempre estarían allí. Su seriedad y introversión eran algunas de ellas.

Pero, a pesar de todo, el Haruno podía hacerlo. Él calaba hondo en su corazón, a veces más de lo que ella esperaba, y se sorprendía cuando decía cosas que parecían salir directo de su cabeza. Él realmente había forjado un fuerte vínculo con ella… ambos lo hicieron. Ese día, el de la muerte de Takako, ambos crearon algo que nunca se extinguiría.

Se protegían demasiado entre ellos, más que como hermanos y menos que amigos. Los roces de piel muy pocas veces eran accidentales, y ambos se habían acostumbrado a un tipo de contacto más íntimo del normal. A Sasuke le encantaba demostrar su afecto por ella de manera pública, era igual a Sakura Haruno en ese sentido… tan expresivo y tierno. Pero ella mantenía aquel sentido de la privacidad y seriedad que caracterizaba a Sasuke Uchiha en el otro mundo, y era cuidadosa. Naruto solía hacer bromas con ellos, y ella siempre terminaba dándole unos cuantos golpes que terminaban en ignorar a Sasuke por algunos días.

A pesar de todo eso, cuando estaban solos solían darse la mano en silencio. Él siempre tomaba la iniciativa con una linda sonrisa, y ella callada le seguía el juego con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. A veces ella dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, y él pasaba el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se acercaban tanto que podían sentirse el aliento, el sudor, la suavidad de sus pieles al chocarse.

Jamás se besaron luego de que Sakura lo hizo por primera vez cuando eran niños, aunque Sasuke lo había intentado un par de veces y ella siempre encontraba la excusa para alejarse antes de hacerlo. Era cerrada y Sasuke la respetaba, así que al cabo de un tiempo dejó de intentarlo. Tenerla cerca y a salvo era suficiente para él… se conformaba con las migajas de cariño que solían tener a solas, en un festival, al volver de una misión, algún paseo o entrenamiento a solas… o simplemente en alguna que otra misión donde ni Naruto ni Kakashi estaban, lo cual era el caso en este momento. Realmente disponían de muy poco tiempo libre luego de lo de Takako como para desarrollar un gran romance, así que situaciones como éstas eran atesoradas por Sasuke con expresiva alegría, y en secreto por ella.

Ella, vestida inconscientemente de la misma manera que Sakura Haruno a su edad, más alta y desarrollada, con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros, iba caminando junto con a él, vestido de manera muy similar a la de Sasuke Uchiha también; con una camiseta blanca muy simple y unos pantalones azules oscuros con el símbolo Haruno adelante. Nada del otro mundo, pero ambos eran mucho más adultos ya. Sus cuerpos no eran los mismos, ni tampoco sus habilidades claro.

Kakashi fue enviado especialmente a una misión de espionaje a un enemigo de clase S que se sospechaba estaba cerca de Konoha, Naruto se estaba preparando con Jiraya para ser más fuerte y seguir enfrentando a cada akatsuki que quedara —además estaba cerca de controlar a Kurama— y destruir sus planes hasta dar con la mente maestra de la organización —que ya se sospechaba era Tobi—, y luego estaba estos dos que eran los únicos en la aldea de su equipo.

Acababa de llegar un mensaje secreto de Itachi directo al hokage, dando información del posible paradero del miembro de akatsuki Deidara, uno de los pocos que quedaban tras un intento de ataque a la aldea de la Arena para obtener el bijuu de Gaara, cosa que lograron a costa del asesinato de Sasori a manos de Sasuke y la anciana Chiyo en equipo, mientras Sakura y Naruto luchaban por llegar a Gaara a tiempo… todo se repitió casi como en el mundo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Luego de eso habían derrotado a casi todos, sólo quedaban, como ya se mencionó, Deidara, y luego Konan, Nagato —gracias a Itachi ya sabían la forma en que peleaba, y probablemente Jiraya no tendría que morir en ese mundo—, Tobi, Zetsu y Kisame. También se empezaba a rumorear de ciertos encuentros entre Kabuto y Tobi, pero nada era seguro.

Deidara aparentemente había sido enviado solo a capturar a uno de los bijuus, alguien tenía que impedirlo. Sasuke y Sakura eran los únicos en la aldea que podían ir porque casi todos estaban de misiones o entrenando, además de ser una misión muy arriesgada para enviar a muchas personas. Así que el hokage decidió dejarlo en manos de ellos dos, quienes aceptaron casi de inmediato.

Tenían que ir a una aldea de 200 kilómetros de distancia, unos días a pie, en pleno invierno. Llevaban encima de su ropa usual unas capas de cuero muy calientes, una bufanda y un par de guantes también. En medio del frio se veían sus respiraciones hacer vapor contra la helada. Sus pasos marcaban el sendero cubierto de una nevada de la noche anterior. Avanzar con ese clima se les estaba complicando, las noches armaban una buena carpa y hacían una fogata fuerte, también calentaban sopa. Dormían en colchas separadas, por supuesto. El frío tampoco era muy motivante que digamos.

Estaban sólo a unas horas del lugar donde estaría Deidara, supuestamente a esa hora llegaría él también buscando al jinchuriki.

—Sabes, Sakura… —la llamó Sasuke en medio de la caminata— en dos días es fin de año, treinta y uno de diciembre. Quizás lleguemos a tiempo a casa, si terminamos esto rápido… —finalizaba, frotándose las manos con una sonrisa.

Sakura lo miró un poco seria, pensante. Miró la expresión esperanzada en su rostro, igual a la que hubiera hecho Sakura Haruno en esa situación pero con la apariencia de Sasuke.

Lamentaba ser ella quien tuviera que hacerlo caer a la realidad.

—No creo que lleguemos, Sasuke… —le respondió, cerrando los ojos y suspirando resignada. Sasuke desdibujó su mueca enseguida, asintiendo un rato después de hacer algunos cálculos mentales en su cabeza. Ella tenía razón, probablemente pasarían la velada de fin de año tratando de matar a Deidara… quién sabía cuánto tardarían en derrotarlo, o si siquiera conseguirían alcanzarlo en ese momento y no se les escaparía. Quizás estarían un mes más siguiéndolo hasta dar con él. Porque claro, Sakura era realmente persistente cuando se trataba de esas cosas. Rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que nos salteamos prácticamente todas las celebraciones de la aldea? —preguntó decepcionado.

Sakura suspiró de nuevo sin mirarlo, asintiendo.

—Sí Sasuke, lo sé. Pero es porque somos los mejores de la aldea, somos los que podemos contactar a mi hermano, los que sabemos toda la verdad. Hay una gran carga sobre nuestros hombros, tú lo sabes. Nuestro deber es proteger la aldea… hasta que no terminemos con akatsuki por entero y disolvamos cualquier plan que se geste allí, no podremos descansar como los demás. Es nuestra…

—Responsabilidad —la interrumpió él fuertemente. Ella lo miró con dureza.

—Exacto, qué bien que lo entiendas —le dijo en un tono no muy cálido. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado, pero esta vez revoleó los ojos con un poco de indignación.

—¿De verdad no te gustaría pasar al menos una festividad en casa?

—¿En qué casa? ¿La tuya? —preguntó ella en un tono mordaz, él se sorprendió bastante—. No hay nadie en mi casa, Sasuke, porque mis padres fueron asesinados por mi hermana, y mi hermano está allí afuera arriesgando su vida por nosotros, así que estoy luchando muy duro para que eso no se repita nunca más en ningún lado, para que más chicos puedan crecer como tú en un hogar con sus padres sin tener miedo de nada.

"_Crecer como tú…"_

Sasuke se tragó las palabras en ese instante. Ella sonaba demasiado fría, de todo el equipo era la más dedicada a todo ese tema de salvar el mundo… y tristemente en el trayecto solía olvidarse de vivir un poco. Sasuke la entendía, pero quería un poco de vida también, y no le gustaba oírla hablarle como si él no estuviera haciendo el mismo sacrificio que ella… o como si el hecho de tener padres lo hacía un niñito mimado que casi no la entendía.

—No es justo lo que dices, Sakura —le dijo dolido, adelantándose algunos pasos y evitando contacto ocular.

—¿Qué es lo que no es justo? Sólo dije lo que pienso —le contestó ella en el mismo tono frio de antes.

—¿Crees que no entiendo lo que pasa? Estamos en esto juntos. Deja de tratarme de esa manera siempre, solamente quisiera pasar más tiempo en Konoha, nuestro hogar.

—¿En qué momento te dije que yo no quisiera estar en nuestro hogar? Deja de quejarte tanto Sasuke, tú sabes bien cómo son las cosas.

Sasuke se mordió el labio al escucharla, lo que le decía le hacía daño.

—Antes diste a entender que mi casa no es suficiente para ti, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, recordando sus palabras.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, tragando saliva hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de todo, el orgullo era algo que llevaba en la sangre.

—¿Ahora de qué estás hablando…? Eres tan molesto…

—Nada parece ser suficiente para ti.

Sakura lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Ambos decidieron callar el resto del camino, ella dolida en su orgullo y él por su frialdad constante en cada cosa. Parecía ser cuestión de suerte esperar que ella estuviera de acuerdo con él en algo como eso, nunca sabía cómo podía contestarle y en el fondo comenzaba a cansarse un poco. Realmente extrañaba a su familia, pero no podía decirlo porque ella salía con cuestiones como esas, echándole indirectamente en cara lo mucho que ella sabía de la vida y de sufrir y él no, por el simple hecho de haber sido criado en un seno caliente de hogar, a diferencia suya.

Sakura había aprendido muchas cosas, pero todavía le quedaban muchas otras. Algunas de ellas eran aprender a abrirse completamente al amor, y ser sensible con los sentimientos de él.

Sakura se mordió el labio y el orgullo por un segundo al ver la expresión de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, siempre he sido bien recibida en tu casa, tu familia siempre cuidó de mí, pero…tú, simplemente, tú no… —intentó comenzar. La cosa sensible no era para ella. A pesar de los años le seguía costando horrores expresar sus sentimientos.

Sasuke la miró un poco decepcionado, realmente a veces esperaba más de lo que ella podía dar. La quería demasiado, pero a esas alturas las cosas debían ser un poco más fluidas o distintas. No estaba enojado, estaba un poco triste.

Ella intentó hablar de nuevo, pero cuando abrió la boca las palabras se quedaron escondidas allí adentro ya que un fuerte viento la interrumpió. La ventada venía del norte, y ello sólo podía significar problemas. El clima no era el más propicio para seguir una caminata hasta el destino, y ambos se miraron en silencio al sentir la repentina helada abrirse paso cada vez más fuerte.

Luego el viento vino acompañado de nieve, y Sakura cerró los ojos con un poco de cólera, dejando de lado el tema anterior y priorizando la misión, por supuesto…

—Deberíamos… —quiso comenzar Sakura, mirando a otro lado en búsqueda de una cueva.

—Refugiarnos, allí —siguió él secamente, y ella se sorprendió un poco al haberla cortado de esa manera. Él le señaló una pequeña cueva oscura a un lado del sendero, entre los árboles. Ahí debían dormir a veces los cazadores, en verano o primavera.

Sasuke caminó allí sin seguir pensándolo, y ella lo siguió. La tormenta se avecinaba cada vez con más advertencia de peligro, y en esas condiciones les convenía más esperar toda la noche antes que caminar en medio de la tempestad.

El lugar era bastante apretado, pero primero entró él para asegurarse que estaba medianamente en orden… no podía quejarse demasiado. Suficiente suerte tenían de tener eso ahí, así que le hizo señal con la mano para entrar en cuanto se sentó en un pequeño rincón, en el fondo. La abertura tampoco era muy grande que digamos, pero gracias a eso el frío no iba a entrar demasiado.

Ella tuvo menos problemas que él para acomodarse dada su contextura más delgada, y se sentó en el otro extremo frente a él, en medio de la oscuridad. Ninguno hablaba, y ella miró por un momento afuera la nieve caer con mucha más fuerza e ir apagándose cada vez más, hasta que la noche se abrió paso por completo.

Ella no vio más opción que prender una pequeña fogata con el Jutsu de fuego, y ambos se acercaron a él sin todavía mirarse o hablarse. Dejaron las mochilas a un lado.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó finalmente él, rompiendo con el silencio. Ella lo miró, y finalmente sus ojos se encontraron en un mar de incertidumbre. Pero como siempre, su frialdad y orgullo pudo más.

—No vamos a llegar a tiempo a atraparlo. No con esta tormenta —le dijo ella.

Era la verdad, era lo que pensaba… pero no lo único. Sasuke suspiró con un poco de fastidio. Ella lo miró seria, esperando a que le dijera algo, que la atacara… pero no lo hizo.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?

Las palabras de Sasuke paralizaron a Sakura. Se clavaron en ella, le provocaron algo que no había sentido con esa profundidad hasta ese momento. Un sentimiento nuevo la abrazó, o quizás ya lo sentía pero esas palabras la acababan de hacer consciente de que estaban dentro de ella. No podría explicarlo, porque un sentimiento no puede explicarse con palabras… pero la calidez que inexplicablemente tales palabras generaron en ella, era algo que se sentía extraño en su ser.

Solamente atinó a entreabrir sus labios pequeños, y a expandir con asombro sus ojos negros.

—Nunca te lo había dicho, ¿no? —siguió él ante su silencio, mirándola seriamente. Él siempre la observaba con una sonrisa, siempre era expresivo y liberal. Su frescura era algo que lo caracterizaba con frecuencia, un buen humor implacable y un carácter tierno cuando se trataba de ella. Podía tener límites de paciencia ante las bromas pesadas de Naruto, y no quebrantar su espíritu ante ningún enemigo… pero con Sakura siempre había sido tan tierno y cálido que hasta podían apreciarse los sonrojos en su cara cuando la tenía cerca. Sin embargo, él tenía momentos como estos, en los que era realmente serio y la miraba con una fijeza increíble.

La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando la vio llorar dos años atrás a escondidas tras un árbol, preocupada porque llegaban rumores de una lucha entre Itachi y un fuerte miembro de una banda de espadachines. Aparentemente Itachi había ganado, pero los rumores decían que había terminado muy mal de ello.

Los rumores duraron todo lo largo de una semana, y Sakura fingió absoluta compostura durante ese tiempo. Pero llegó un momento en el que no pudo más; su hermano no enviaba mensajes desde hacía un tiempo ya, y ello podría ser señal de una tragedia. El dolor se apoderó de ella y cayó rendida tras el tronco de un árbol, en los bosques de Konoha. Se quedó todo el día allí, sentada y llorando como una niña indefensa. Solamente su hermano podría haberla hecho tan débil en un momento como ese.

Sasuke la había estado buscando todo el día, y finalmente dio con ella tras preguntar a algunos vecinos de la zona si la habían visto. Cuando llegó ella hundía su cabeza entre las rodillas, y se sorprendió al verlo ahí de pie. Trató de secarse torpemente las lágrimas y fingir que nada pasaba, pero él le acarició con suavidad la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a ella. Sakura lo miró, y la seriedad más absoluta se posaba sobre sus ojos.

Él estaba seguro de lo que le ocurría, lo sabía sin preguntarlo, pero aquella mirada caló hondo en ella.

—¿Acaso has dejado de creer en Itachi? —le preguntó mortalmente, y ella abrió la boca en una exclamación de sorpresa por la pregunta, pero él no la dejó decir nada—. No debes dejar que tu fe se quebrante con tanta facilidad, Sakura. Tú eres mejor que esos rumores —finalizó sin correrle la mirada ni por un segundo.

Por extraño que pareciera, aquellas palabras la aliviaron y a la vez le enseñaron a no quebrantar de una manera tan fácil y débil. ¿Cómo podía estar llorando tanto por algo que ni siquiera sabía si era cierto? En parte se desconocía a sí misma; como ninja y como hermana.

De pronto él sonrió, de la manera más tierna posible, y sacó detrás de su pantalón un sobre cerrado con las mismas características que tenían todos los mensajes de Itachi.

Tal y como si se tratara de una niña recibiendo su regalo más preciado en navidad, una ilusión y luminosidad increíble se adueñó de los ojos de la Uchiha, y tomó el sobre apresurada en sus manos. Lo abrió y lo leyó con la velocidad de la luz, dejándolo caer con un alivio increíble.

—Está bien, todo está bien… —suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Él la miraba con alegría en el corazón. Amaba verla feliz, aliviada. Odiaba ver cuando se preocupaba y sufría de esa manera… simplemente no era justo. Pero una pequeña parte de él sentía un poco de celos. Celos, porque ella quizás nunca haría una mirada como esa por él. Ella expresaba cosas por Itachi con un amor tan fuerte como la luz del sol, un amor que rara vez le mostraba a él de la manera que él quería. Esa luz en sus ojos lucía para él mucho más opaca que para Itachi, y aquello simplemente lo deprimía. Pero verla feliz siempre le podía más, y desterraba aquellos sentimientos egoístas —según él— de inmediato, llenándose de su sonrisa al verla tranquila y bien.

—No tienes que cambiar nada por mí. Te amo, Sakura, te amo tanto que me duele.

Las palabras de Sasuke la devolvieron al presente, a la cueva, a su mirada seria y llena de luz al mismo tiempo. Aquellos ojos verdes la observaban como si tuviera el miedo de que ella desapareciera, que lo abandonara. Lo que él sentía por ella era tan fuerte que no podía verlo, solamente sentirlo. Y estaba tan cerrada siempre a hacer lo que debía y mantener a salvo la aldea, a proteger al mundo de akatsuki, que muchas veces se perdía la profundidad de los sentimientos de aquel simple muchacho que iba con ella a todos lados cuidándola. No había tomado conciencia suficiente de lo que él pensaba de su relación amistad-amor, hasta ese momento en que confesó en una simple frase lo mucho que ella significaba en su vida para él.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, un poco temblante pero con el porte medianamente firme.

Él finalmente sonrió, relajando su pose un poco.

—¿Quieres que me ponga a contar todas las estrellas del cielo? —le preguntó, confundiéndola. Ella frunció el ceño, mirándolo un poco turbada.

—¿Qué?

—Preguntarme eso es como pedirme que cuente todas las estrellas del cielo. Podré responderte cuantas razones para amarte se me vengan a la cabeza, pero jamás serán todas las que guardo en mi corazón ni mucho menos suficientes.

Ella solamente lo miró absolutamente atónita, callada ante la profundidad de sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿De dónde salía? Ella sentía algo de oscuridad por dentro al no poder ser capaz de responder de la misma manera que él, con esa… expresividad. Simplemente no podía.

—Yo no soy como tú, no puedo responderte de la misma manera —contestó finalmente, corriendo la mirada.

—Tu frialdad es cortante, Sakura —le dijo él casi al instante, y ella lo miró sorprendida—. Duele, quema. Pero, a pesar de que esto que tengo roza el masoquismo… no puedo pedirte que cambies. No puedo, porque te amo tal y como eres. Jamás podría pedírtelo. No puedo exigir derechos que no tengo. Te amaré siempre, aunque me lastimes, aunque tu frialdad me corte.

Ella no sabía qué decir. Estaba paralizada, electrificada y sumida en un silencio profundo. ¿Qué podría decir? Él se puso sorpresivamente de pie, pero como el techo de la cueva no era lo suficientemente alto, tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza y así fue como caminó los pocos metros que los separaban, hasta sentarse a su lado. La miraba con un éxtasis insondable, que muy pocas veces se atrevía a usar en ella. La amaba tanto que le ardía en secreto pasar tantos años cerca suyo sin poder tocarla como él quería. Había dejado de intentarlo con la insistencia del principio, pero añoraba que ella lo aceptara alguna vez.

La fuerza emocional era fuerte, y la física lo era tanto como ella. Muchas veces se sintió culpable el día entero por soñarla en su estado más sencillo e íntimo, bajo él, suspirando su nombre y tocándolo donde nunca lo había hecho antes ninguna otra.

Apartaba pensamientos de ese tipo de su mente cada vez que podía, pero el cuerpo exigía cosas que su mente negaba y lamentablemente era una batalla interna que detestaba, pero había aprendido a vivir con ella a través de los años, resignándose a las migajas de Sakura: a los roces "accidentales", a las tomadas intimas de manos, a aquellos extraños abrazos.

Por ella estaba dispuesto a pasar una vida entera de celibato, pero no esa noche. Cuando le dijo que la amaba sintió que algo en su pecho que había estado reteniendo con demasiado esfuerzo, salió por fin. Algo estaba calentándole la piel y no era la fogata que encendió Sakura, era Sakura misma quien lo encendía. Ella le encantaba en todo su esplendor. La veía iluminarse levemente con el fuego, su piel tan suave y sus ojos negros iluminarse del reflejo naranja. Aquella pequeña nariz que a veces se arrugaba cuando estaba seria, sus cejas rosadas y esos finos labios que habían sido tocados sólo una vez por los suyos.

Sentía que todos los años iba acumulando por ella más que amor… también deseos, un anhelo secreto de rodearla con los brazos y tenerla siempre para él.

Ella era fría pero no por ello menos humana. Sakura no sentía el fuego de la magnitud de Sasuke, pero hubiera sido imposible para ella no sentir la pequeña descarga eléctrica en el brazo cuando él se sentó a su lado y se lo rozó, mientras la miraba con esos ojos verdes cristalinos que hablaban todo el tiempo de sus sentimientos.

De pronto él apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, húmedo por la nieve derretida sobre su abrigo.

—Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras —le confesó, sin moverse de ahí—. Mataría por ti, a quien sea. Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Sería capaz de dejarlo todo, hasta la más mísera felicidad en mi hogar.

Sakura estaba anonada con sus palabras. No sabía qué responder, pero su cuerpo hablaba por ella. El corazón le latía muy rápido y la piel, a pesar del frío, empezaba a hervirle bajo la ropa. No era la primera vez que estaban así de cerca uno del otro, pero esta vez por alguna razón era distinto. Era como si sus cuerpos estuviesen listos para algo más, aunque sus mentes trataban de mitigarlo.

Algo era distinto en esos momentos. Ninguno nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de avanzar más allá, en especial ella que se cerraba a ese tipo de cosas. No le gustaba distraerse con esas cosas. Quería mantener su mente ocupada en lo que tenía que hacer, no decepcionar a su hermano ni mucho menos a la aldea.

Pero esta vez el cabello de Sasuke olía mucho más rico de lo normal. Su piel se sentía más suave y caliente, como si la llamara a tocarlo más. Sus ojos estaban más seductores, su aliento más atrayente, su voz se había convertido en música para ella. De pronto sentir su cabeza sobre su hombro era relajante, le gustaba. Sus mechones negros rozaban su cuello o lo poco que tenía desnudo con la bufanda, y le daban cosquillas agradables. El estómago se le hizo un nudo de sentimientos, y su parte más baja vibraba de manera extraña. Era algo que no podía controlar, estaba más allá de ella. Era su espíritu reaccionando a él.

Sasuke la sintió, fue como si le hubiese leído la mente. Él tomó la iniciativa, simplemente movió su cabeza a la de ella y, por primera vez desde los doce años, ella no se resistió a su tacto. Él la besó, sintió la humedad de sus labios con un poco de pudor al principio, pero luego la saboreó por entero. Su lengua en su boca, jugando, sintiéndose entre ellas al compás de un ritmo desconocido hasta entonces. El instinto era lo que movía sus cuerpos, no sus mentes.

Ella cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que él se acercara más, y le tomó el mentón suavemente con la mano mientras le seguía dando pequeños besos entre sonrisas y ojos entreabiertos. Ella era tan dulce como una fruta.

—Yo también haría lo que fuera por ti —le dijo ella con un sonrojo evidente cuando ya se habían separado apenas centímetros.

Él no pudo hacer más que sonreír de absoluta felicidad ante su declaración. No pretendía que ella contestara de la misma manera, que lo correspondiera con la misma intensidad. Le bastaba tenerla ahí para ser feliz, y por eso que ella lo dijera incrementó sus deseos de tocarla.

Un pequeño gemido con vapor dejó escapar la pelirrosa cuando él besó lentamente su cuello, rodeándolo y quitándole la bufanda con paciencia hasta llegar a su boca de nuevo. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y él se acercó más. La cueva era pequeña y ella no pudo recostarse sobre el suelo, sino dar su espalda contra la pared rocosa y semi fría.

Él se animó más, poniéndose sobre ella y desabrochándole lentamente la capa de cuero, hasta que ésta se deslizó sola bajo los hombros de la muchacha y cayó al suelo. Ella abrió sus piernas entre suspiros mientras él se ponía más en el medio y le bajaba el cierre sin parar de besarle el cuello con cada vez más impaciencia. Deslizó casi con torpeza el cierre de su blusa roja hasta que quedó abierta de par en par, mostrando sus senos desnudos y suaves. Él se tomó unos segundos para contemplarlos en su plenitud, sintió que el corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Eran perfectos, ni siquiera se asemejaban a su imaginación o sus sueños. Los palpó con temor a lastimarla, pero cuando ella cerró sus ojos y dejó que un suspiro saliera de su boca él no se contuvo más.

Sus pantalones se sentían mucho más apretados de lo normal, y esa señal era muy clara para él. Tuvo que apresurar el paso, rozándola de una manera increíble cada vez y ella lo sentía. Jamás había sentido algo similar, contracciones de placer tras la ropa la hacían gimotear y aferrarlo más a ella, hasta que él se separó un poco e intentó deslizarle hacia abajo su falda y calza.

Ella tragó saliva mientras él lo hacía. Era la primera vez de ambos y la inexperiencia era evidente, pero dejaban que todo sucediera simplemente. Sentían en lo profundo de sus corazones que ya no había vuelta atrás. Sasuke jamás había sentido que no tenía retorno. Esta vez su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, y ella era demasiado tentadora. Sakura corrió la cara a un lado cuando él terminó de despojarla de su última prenda íntima.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello, y en medio de la taquicardia y el jadeo le sonrió con ternura.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, un poco desorientada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Todo eso era demasiado nuevo para ella.

Él bajó sus pantalones hasta el final y los tiró a un lado. Lo único que tenían puestos eran los calzados, así que con lentitud comenzó a abrir los abrojos de sus botas de cuero y se las quitó, deslizando su mano por su pierna esbelta hasta su pie, sintiendo su suavidad y deleitándose con ella, besando la planta de su pie desnudo al final. Ella se mordía los labios en silencio mientras lo observaba quitarse sus propias botas de combate. Sakura luego se aproximó a él sin que se le pidiera, sorprendiéndolo un poco, y le quitó la camisa.

Ahora ya ninguno tenía nada que los cubriera, ni siquiera los guantes. Los nervios los invadieron lentamente, pero no dejaron que se apoderaran de ellos. El calor era impresionante, y no tardó mucho en que Sasuke se volviera a acercar a ella para besarla y colocarse en el medio mientras ella le abría las piernas lentamente, dándole el permiso de entrar a su casa.

Sasuke no pudo más. Tuvo que sentirla por dentro o iba a morir, y eso fue lo que hizo. Con un poco de torpeza lo logró, embistiendo lentamente y con una delicadeza increíble para no lastimarla más de la cuenta. Ella se quejó un poco al principio, aferrando sus uñas a su espalda y él se separó cuando las sintió.

—¿Estás bien, o quieres que me detenga? —le preguntó entre jadeos. Sabía que sería casi una tortura que le dijera que sí, pero lo haría si era necesario. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien… —le susurró.

Ello fue suficiente para él. Volvió a embestir, y el ardor inicial incrementó para ella pero generó un placer inconteniblemente nuevo para él. Se sentía estrecho y húmedo, pero la bestia que tenía dentro en ese momento debía ser acallada para cuidar de ella. Poco a poco el ardor fue yéndose tan rápido como llegó, y Sakura empezó a gemir con más intensidad cada vez… cosa que no hacía más que enloquecerlo, y darle paso a ser más rápido y fuerte.

La besaba en el cuello, le tocaba los senos, rodeaba su clavícula con su lengua mientras los minutos pasaban y ellos se amaban. Sakura comenzó a responder también, acariciándolo en lugares donde nunca antes lo había hecho, deslizando su mano por su espalda, atrayéndolo desde el cuello para que bajara su cabeza a ella y la besara con fogosidad, una que apenas conocían. Levantaba sus piernas para sentirlo un poco más y él hacía presión contra el piso, sosteniéndose con sus manos como podía y acariciándola al mismo tiempo.

El sudor se mezclaba con la tierra, pero no les importaba. Aquello no era nada comparado al éxtasis frenético del que gozaban. ¿Por qué rayos no lo habían hecho antes? ¿Cómo pudieron acallar todo eso hasta ese momento?

Finalmente el último suspiro, acompañado de un grito ahogado en un beso, llegó a la parte más baja de ambos en una explosión de sensaciones y un temblor que relajó sus cuerpos por completo. Él cayó rendido sobre su cuerpo, intentando ralentizar nuevamente la respiración y su corazón, y ella dejó caer ambas manos al suelo cansada pero extasiada. Se sentía distinta y nueva.

Él rodó hasta quedar en el suelo, a su lado, para dejarla respirar. Separarse de su cuerpo lo deprimió un poco, y tuvo que abrazarla y acercarla más a él para sentirla de nuevo. La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella dejaba que lo hiciera, y finalmente ambos recuperaron el aliento.

—Perdóname —dijo ella sorpresivamente. Él la miró extrañado.

—No tienes que hacer esto —le dijo simplemente.

—Hoy yo fui demasiado fría contigo. Siempre lo soy, y el hecho de que me digas que no debo cambiar por ti… simplemente… No sé si sea lo que mereces. No sé si puedo dártelo.

—¿Bromeas? Eres todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que necesito.

—No, Sasuke… quizás estás enamorado de una idea de mí, no de lo que realmente soy. ¿Puedes soportar todo esto? No debes atarte a esto por mí. Esta cosa, esto de cumplir con Konoha y ayudar a mi hermano es cosa mía. No debes arrastrarte a mi infierno personal sólo por ser de mi equipo. Deberías salir más de Konoha solo, como Naruto o Kakashi…

—No podría —la interrumpió él—. No me pidas cosas que no quiero hacer. No quiero dejarte sola, que te vayas a las misiones que te encomienda tu hermano. No necesito salir de la aldea para entrenar. Tú eres de mi equipo, eres mi amiga, lo que más me importa. No me arrastras a nada, lo hago porque yo quiero estar contigo. No debí decirte todas esas estupideces de regresar a casa por año nuevo. Mi hogar eres tú, Sakura. Donde tú estés está mi hogar...

—Tú también eres el mío —siguió ella, sorprendiéndolo. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente—. Itachi y tú son lo más preciado en mi vida. No podría hacer todo esto sola, sin ti. Puedo soportarlo sin Naruto o Kakashi, pero no sin ti. Eres mi soporte, Sasuke. Quiero que siempre lo seas… pero tienes razón en lo que dijiste antes. Yo… debo aprender a detenerme —finalizó, bajando un poco la mirada. Su voz era firme, Sasuke la conocía bien… fingía ser fuerte aunque no lo era del todo.

—¿Detenerte?

—Quiero que volvamos a casa ahora —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo. Él frunció las cejas por unos segundos, tratando de entenderla.

—¿Dejarás que Deidara escape con el bijuu? Hemos hecho un viaje de días para esto. De ninguna manera, Sakura —replicó, poniéndose firme.

—Sasuke… debo aprender a limitarme. Siempre intento hacerlo todo por Itachi, para no decepcionarlo, para cumplir con la aldea. Pero a veces nos arrastro a absurdos. Con esta tormenta no llegaremos nunca a tiempo. Perseguirlo por semanas no tiene sentido, no sabemos a dónde irá luego de atrapar al bijuu, seguirle el rastro no será sencillo. Quiero que volvamos, esta vez no quiero seguir.

Ella lucía bastante segura, como si una revelación la hubiera sucumbido de repente. Sasuke la entendió, ella hablaba de verdad. Le dolía admitirlo, pero así eran las cosas. No podían seguir, tenía razón…

—Itachi estaría orgulloso de ti si supiera que tienes el valor suficiente como para admitir cuando hay algo que simplemente está fuera de tus manos —le dijo sonriendo.

Ella lo miró conmovida. Él siempre decía justo lo que tenía que decir para hacerla sentir bien. Las lágrimas se escaparon solas de sus ojos, porque en verdad hacer todo eso era muy importante para ella y admitir que no podía era el equivalente a atravesarse a sí misma una espada en el corazón. Era la primera vez que tomaba conciencia de algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Ello no era rendirse, era aprender a detenerse.

—La próxima vez lo atraparemos. Volvamos a casa cuando la tormenta acabe —le respondió ella finalmente, sonriéndole.

Él suspiró con una sonrisa, mirando hacia afuera. La nieve caía en menor cantidad y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—Probablemente lleguemos a tiempo para celebrar el nuevo año —le dijo ella, adivinando sus pensamientos. Él asintió hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos con placidez. Ambos durmieron abrazados, tapados con las capas de cuero e iluminados por el fuego de la fogata que casi se extinguía.

Amaneció y la tormenta estaba casi disuelta, pero había vestigios de ella. Regresaron sobre sus pasos con pesadez, pero distintos. Se sentían mucho más unidos que antes, finalmente dejaron de sentir aquella tensión. Se acercaban más para caminar, ella no se apartaba como antes. Le tomó la mano y ambos caminaron así hasta Konoha, llegando el 31 a la tarde.

Con una sonrisa le pidieron disculpas al hokage por fracasar, pero éste entendió que era imposible. Los envió a sus casas a celebrar, y les dijo que no se preocuparan por nada. Habría más oportunidades.

—Es demasiado peso para ustedes solos. No puedo pretender que lo hagan todo, de hecho me odio a mí mismo por no poder ayudarlos más —les dijo, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando tabaco en su pipa.

—Seguiremos luchando, hokage-sama. Seguiremos como hasta ahora. No pierda su fe en nosotros —le dijo Sakura. Él la miró serio un momento, pero luego comenzó a reír y le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

—Niña, niña… ¡eres muy joven aún para hablar de esa manera tan seria! Ustedes son los mejores ninjas que he tenido. Son mi brazo derecho. Sé que jamás me fallarán, incluso si lo hacen, sé que no habrá sido sin intentarlo con todo su esfuerzo antes. Así que deja de estar tan seria, muchacha. Vayan a festejar y sonrían por un nuevo año lleno de triunfos —le dijo el viejo. Luego se dio vuelta y salió de la oficina, dejando a ambos mirándose entre sí un poco aliviados por sus palabras.

—¿Vamos a tu casa, Sasuke? —le preguntó ella al recordar sus palabras en el sendero.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

La llevó de la mano en el medio de las calles de Konoha, todos los miraban sorprendidos por el nuevo tacto público, pero no les interesó. Él no quiso decirle a dónde iban, pero él la llevó igual y ella se dejó guiar. Subieron a lo alto de una colina donde había grandes árboles, pero el cielo se veía estrellado y hermoso. Esa noche no nevaba y sería perfecto para los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo. Toda la ciudad podía verse desde allí arriba.

Ella se sentó al lado de él en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, y esperaron hasta la medianoche.

Los estruendos de la pirotecnia se abrieron paso y con ellos luces multicolores en el cielo que los maravillaron. ¿Hacía cuanto no pasaban una fiesta en casa? Se sentía cálido en sus corazones, agradecían poder hacerlo. Pero ese año era distinto, porque ambos estaban más juntos que nunca.

—Pide un deseo, Sakura —le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos con ese amor tan grande que le tenía. Ella dibujó una sonrisita linda en su cara, lo miró y luego volvió a mirar el espectáculo en el cielo.

—Ya se cumplió —le respondió, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke se agrandó más.

Sakura solamente deseaba poder tenerlo por siempre, perdurar juntos en la tempestad de la dura vida que les había tocado, de la responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus jóvenes hombros. Y ver sus ojos verdes iluminarse de esa manera sólo era una confirmación de que sus deseos se harían realidad.

Sasuke Haruno y Sakura Uchiha jamás dejarían de amarse mientras vivieran. Todas aquellas durezas que les daba la vida serían mitigadas mientras estuviesen juntos, porque se protegerían hasta el final, y se querrían hasta que sus cuerpos dejaran de funcionar. Aquello era una promesa invisible de por vida.

Lo curioso era cómo la historia podía repetirse en distintos cuerpos, en otro mundo. Un lugar donde era verano en esa época, donde la pelirrosa no era Uchiha sino Haruno y el pelinegro Uchiha en vez de Haruno. Un lugar donde un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos verdes, de cortos años, corría de acá para allá persiguiendo mariposas en la noche y atrapándolas en un frasco con agujeros. La vida para ellos era mucho más sencilla, pero llegar a esa instancia no había sido fácil.

—¿No te preguntas qué estarán haciendo allí ellos? —mencionó ella de repente, mientras observaba al pequeño sentada desde las escaleritas del pórtico.

Él sonrió y miró al cielo estrellado. Allí año nuevo era mucho más tranquilo, no se usaba la pirotecnia pero se lanzaban globos de papel al cielo que se elevaban hasta desaparecer. Era hermoso.

—Ellos están bien. Mientras se tengan el uno al otro, no pasará nada —le contestó.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida por su confianza ciega, pero luego sonrió con ternura.

—¿No te gustaría volver a verla?

Él la miró, le dio un pequeño beso y luego respondió.

—Para ver su interior sólo debo mirarme al espejo —luego se acercó más a ella, rodeándola con brazo y atrayéndola—. Para verla por fuera sólo necesito mirarte a ti.

Aquello era jodidamente cierto, y Sakura no le preguntó más nada al respecto.

—Aunque claro, debo imaginarte con ojos negros —le comentó él al rato, y ambos rieron a carcajadas.

Luego se quedaron contemplando la noche, los globos que se tiraban y al pequeño hijo lleno de dulzura que estaban criando en aquel mundo pacifico que habían llegado a amar como su propia casa.

Extrañaban su Konoha original, hablaban de ello con frecuencia, recordaban los viejos tiempos con nostalgia. Pero como le dijo Sasuke Haruno a Sakura Uchiha…

…_Su hogar estaba donde estuvieran ellos, nada más. _


End file.
